


For Hopeless Romantics and Insecure Crybabies

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [14]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_"If anyone objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," Reverend George Booth said._

_No one spoke._

_"Very well. Luke Snyder and Reid Oliver, I now pronounce you married."_

_Luke and Reid both beamed before they kissed._

Dr. Reid Oliver opened his eyes and groaned. That was the third dream he had had this week that had involved him marrying Luke in some way or another.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Reid said to himself as he rolled over in bed. It was Saturday and he was off, so he was able to sleep in. "I've never wanted to get married. Marriage is for hopeless romantics and for insecure, cry-babies who need to be dependent on other to feel good about themselves." So why did he keep imagining himself marrying Luke?

Giving up on the prospect of going back to sleep, Reid got out of bed and took a cold shower. When he re-entered his bedroom, Reid spotted a picture on his dresser; it was of him and Luke standing in front of Snyder pond, their arms around each other. Reid smiled at the memory: it had been about a month after they started officially dating and Luke had dragged him to the Snyder family's annual beginning-of-the-summer picnic at the farm. Reid had been miserable (though the food had been _fantastic_!) but the time he and Luke had spent alone down by the pond had helped significantly to make the day not a complete torture, especially since if had been the first time Luke said he loved him.

Reid stood standing there in a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt he was almost certain belonged to Luke, thinking about that memory and the six months that had passed since then. Their relationship had been rather smooth sailing, with only a few rough patches here or there – like whether or not they should take Luke's private jet to Dallas for their six month anniversary – which were resolved quickly and thoroughly non-verbally.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and Reid was startled out of his reverie.

"Come in," Reid said, turning to face the door. Katie Snyder, his roommate, opened the door and entered the room.

"I wasn't sure if you were still asleep. I know how much you love your sleep when you're not on call."

"I was thinking too much to sleep late," Reid said.

Katie looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that Jacob and I will be at the farm all day."

"Okay. But can you wait a few minutes. I need your help with something." It was a spontaneous decision, but Reid knew it was the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like that plan?" Katie asked her best friend, as she closed a notebook.

Reid nodded.

"You know, I never thought you were the type of person to do something like this. It's good to know I was wrong about you," Katie said with a smile. "But I really do have to go. I told Emma that Jacob and I would be at the farm over an hour ago." She stood up and put her jacket on, gathering her things, and pushing her son's carriage out the door.

"Have fun," Reid said somewhat sarcastically, closing the door behind her.

Now that his plan was set and Katie was gone, Reid suddenly realized how hungry he was. He went over to the fridge and took out a bagel which he put in the toaster. He then took out three strips of bacon and put them in the microwave. When the bagel was done Reid slathered both butter and jelly on it, while simultaneously popping pieces of bacon into his mouth.

After finishing his breakfast, Reid grabbed his jacket and locked up the apartment, setting out on his way to put his plan into motion.

An hour and a half later, Reid was standing outside Lily Snyder's house. He hoped Luke was home; he hadn't thought that he might not be.

Reid rang the doorbell.

Lily answered. "Reid!" Lily said in surprise.

"Is Luke here?" Reid said without pretense. His people skills still left something to be desired.

"No. He's at the Foundation," Lily said, scowling slightly at the roughness Reid maintained with her despite dating her son for nearly seven months.

"Right. Sorry," Reid said awkwardly. "I'll leave." But Reid stood firmly where he was.

"Are you alright? Would you like to come in?"

Deciding on the spot that he would give in to clichés and that, if he was going to do this thing he was going to do it properly, Reid said, "Yeah, thanks," and entered the house.

When she had closed the door, Lily turned and faced Reid who was standing awkwardly and nervously. This was new territory for him and he was extremely uncomfortable. But he proceeded anyway.

"Is Holden here?" Reid asked.

"Yes. Why?" _Damn people's daftness and inquisitiveness_ , Reid thought to himself. _Was she going to make this more difficult than it already was?_

"I need to talk to you both." Lily looked at him suspiciously, but shouted, "Holden, can you come down here?"

Within the minute Holden had made his way into the room and greeted Reid with a friendly handshake.

"So what did you want to talk to us about? Is Luke alright?" Lily asked, panic rising in her despite having seen her eldest son only a couple hours ago.

"Luke is perfectly fine. I mean, I think he is. You would know better than I would since I haven't seen him yet today. But it is Luke I want to talk to you about," Reid said, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Sit down and let's talk," Lily said, gesturing to the couch.

Reid sat down, but perched on the edge, ready to run at a moment's notice. "I don't know how to do this," Reid mumbled to himself, but Lily and Holden, who were sitting on the table across from him, both heard him.

 _Suck it up_ , Reid thought to himself. _If you want this to happen with Luke, then you have to do this even though it isn't part of the plan._

Reid took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I need your permission. I want to marry Luke," Reid said rather quickly, so as to get it over quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Lily gasped and beamed. Holden smiled too. Despite Reid's rough edges, the Snyders had come to love Reid and include him as part of their family, especially since he made Luke happier than he had been even with Noah.

"Of course you have our permission," Lily said, scooting forward and hugging Reid, making him regain the uncomfortableness he had lost by saying what he needed to say.

"Thanks," Reid said, patting Lily awkwardly on the back, but smiling slightly all the same.

Just then his phone buzzed with a text message. "It's Luke," Reid said, having been released by Lily so he could check who was texting him. "He said he's leaving the Foundation. He wants to me to meet him at Al's for lunch." Reid stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left he said, "Thanks," and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes after he had left Lily Snyder's house, Reid was entering Al's Diner. He immediately spotted Luke and walked over to him.

"Hi," Luke said, his face lighting up when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hi," Reid said, kissing Luke and sitting down across the table from him.

"I ordered two burgers and fries," Luke said, smiling. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't know if you'd be hungry." Luke's eyes twinkled in jest.

"I'm always hungry. You know that," Reid said, as a huge hamburger was placed in front of him.

Luke chuckled and took a bite of his own burger.

"How was the Foundation?" Reid asked, picking up a French fry and dipping it in ketchup.

"A bunch of boring meetings with a bunch of snooty, uptight, rich people who don't care where their money goes as long as they get credit for giving it. You would have hated it. I hated it. I couldn't get out of there fast enough," Luke said, also eating a French fry. "What did you do this morning?"

"Not much. Slept. Took a shower. Watched TV," Reid lied smoothly.

"Sounds nice," Luke said enviously.

"Have dinner with me," Reid said rapidly, looking Luke in the eyes.

Luke stopped with his hand in the air in the process of picking up his hamburger.

"We're still eating lunch." And Luke finished his burger.

"I know. But I don't know the next time I'll have a night free from the hospital and I think we should have dinner together. A real dinner." _My god, I sound like a hopeless romantic. Damn love_ , Reid thought to himself as he heard the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Luke grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay. The Lakeview?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"What's gotten into you, Reid? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into a romantic," Luke said.

"Tell anyone and I'll be forced to kill you," Reid said, smiling slightly.

"You're secret's safe with me," Luke said, digging his phone out of his pocket as it started to buzz. "Ugh. I have to get back to the Foundation for another meeting. Want to join me?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Not on your life," Reid said, paying for the food and following Luke out the door.

Luke smiled and kissed Reid before saying, "I'll see you later," and heading back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just before eight and Reid was again standing outside Lily Snyder's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. After a minute Luke opened the door. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green button-down shirt.

"Mom, we're leaving," Luke yelled as he grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him.

"You look amazing," Reid said sincerely and taking Luke's hand and starting to walk towards the Lakeview.

Luke smiled and said, "So do you."

"I made a reservation," Reid said awkwardly.

"What's gotten into you today? You've gone all normal and romantic on me!" Luke exclaimed, but he laughed.

"Sorry. It's weird. I'm freaking you out," Reid said, dropping Luke's hand. _Damn, I can't do this_ , Reid thought.

"No! I like it. It's adorable," Luke said, taking Reid's hand and kissing him.

Reid smiled sheepishly and continued walking.

"Bob wants me to take over as Chief of Staff," Reid said, as they entered the Lakeview. "Oliver, party of two," Reid said to the hostess who smiled slightly but said nothing.

"Really? That's wonderful," Luke said as they sat down at their table. "Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know. I thought he would ask Doogie to do it. Seeing how he's his son and all. But I guess Bob knows Doogie wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd get too distracted by the cameras and publicity it would bring him. His ego is too big to be able to do it," Reid said.

Luke snorted.

"What?"

"Chris's ego is too big? What about yours?"

"What do you mean? My ego's perfectly normal. I've managed completely to become who I am and maintain a level head." Luke was guffawing with laughter.

When he had managed to control his laughter, Luke said, "You're ego is so big, Reid, that you don't know how big it is." Reid scowled.

"Can we order, please?"

"Sure."  
"I'll have a porterhouse steak with a baked potato and French fries," Reid told the waitress.

"I'll have a filet mignon and a baked potato. Thanks," Luke said, handing the waitress the menus.

"I was watching this movie this afternoon," Reid said. "It was the worst thing ever. It was about this girl who was a spoiled brat and her parents shipped her off to boarding school. Once she was there she met this gaggle of annoying cheerleaders who she wanted desperately to fit in with. She did everything from changing her hair to having sex with the captain of the football team and still she failed. It was a complete waste of two hours of my life. I think I lost some brain cells."

"Are you sure you're okay, Reid?" Luke asked as their dinners were placed in front of them.

"Yeah, why?" Reid said, immediately taking a bite of his steak.

"I haven't heard you babble like this since that day we played chess waiting for Gabriel and Noah saw us kissing," Luke said taking a bite of his own steak.

"Sorry. Dinners for two still aren't my thing," Reid said, surreptiously looking at the clock. 8:58. _Two minutes until show time_. His heart was suddenly beating a hundred times faster than normal.

"I know," Luke said and smiled. "But this is nice."

Just then the classical music that usually played in the restaurant stopped and "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney came on.

_**One word, that's all you said** _

_**Something in your voice caused me to turn my head** _

_**Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see** _

_**And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still** _

_**You ask me if I love you, if I always will.** _

_**Well, you had me from hello** _

_**I felt love start to grow the moment that I looked into your eyes** _

_**You won me, it was over from the start** _

_**You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go** _

_**I never even had a chance you know** _

_**You had me from hello.** _

_**Inside I built a wall, so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall** _

_**One touch, you brought it down** _

_**The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground** _

_**And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again** _

_**The last time was the last time I'd let someone in.** _

_**But you had me from hello** _

_**I felt love start to grow the moment that I looked into your eyes** _

_**You won me, it was over from the start** _

_**You completely stole my heart and now you won't let go** _

_**I never even had a chance you know** _

_**You had me from hello.** _

_**That's all you said** _

_**Something in your voice caused me to turn my head** _

_**You had me from hello** _

_**You had me from hello** _

_**Girl, I've loved you from hello...** _

"That's weird," Luke said. "They never play these kinds of songs."

"I know. I told them to play it," Reid said, breathing heavily and nervously.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

Reid reached across the table and took Luke's hand in his.

"What are you -?" Luke started.

"Please, just let me get this out," Reid cut across him. "When you first called me about Noah's case I was really irritated by your persistence and really annoyed that you thought I would just drop everything and come here for a consultation. And then I was really angry and disgusted that you blackmailed and kidnapped me. But then I saw you and I immediately realized what an amazing heart you had – have.

"And right then and there – from like the second or third time I laid eyes on you – I started falling fast and hard for you. You were trying so hard to help Noah and he was ungrateful and kept pushing you away and hurting you. And I knew you deserved better than that. When you told me you and Noah had broken up, for a split second I thought that maybe that person could be me, but knew that you thought I was a pompous ass and wanted nothing to do me.

"Then you went to Dallas with me without my asking to help me keep my medical license. You showed me a kindness no one had shown me in years and I couldn't resist any longer. I had to kiss you. I knew that you were still getting over Noah but I also knew that I made you feel something you hadn't felt in a long time.

"But when I messed up Noah's surgery and you accused me of doing it on purpose I knew there was no chance that I could take your pain away even though we nearly made love. And the more I felt there was no way you would love me back, I fell more in love you every day to the point where you were on my mind every minute of every day. Then you came to me and you calmed me, let me know you did have feelings for me and that you and Noah were over for good after he punched me.

"Every day since then I have loved you more and more and deeper and deeper. When I first came to Oakdale, I couldn't get you out of my life fast enough. Now I can't imagine my life without you, Luke." Reid stopped for air and saw tears streaming down Luke's face, but he was wearing a huge smile.

Bolstered by the happiness he saw in Luke, Reid got out of his chair, walked around to Luke, and kneeled down on his left knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"I love you with all my heart and my complete soul. Marry me, Luke Snyder," Reid said, his heart beating a million miles a minute against his chest.

Luke nodded furiously, choked out a hoarse, "Yes, of course, you idiot," and kissed Reid like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
